MegaMan Battle Network
by Shadow the SP
Summary: The story of the game, MegaMan Battle Network. I played the game then typed this story up based on the game. A few plot changes just to spice it up!
1. Don't Play With Fire!

MegaMan Battle Network

This Story, is acytually a "story version" of the Gameboy Advance game "_MegaMan Battle Network"_

And created by _CAPCOM_. Therefore, I own nothing of the story, All I did was take my time and tell the game through my own words, in a FanFic.

An Explanation

In the future of the year 20XX , the age of network has arrived, thanks to the rapid advancement of the internet. No one goes anywhere without their portable information device, called _PET_ (Personal Exploration Terminal). PET is an advanced cell phone. You can use it not only to make phone calls and send E-mails, but also as a textbook, a newspaper, a TV, and just about anything else you can think of. Evrey PET has a personailty simulation program called a _NET NAVI_(gator), which performs all the network activities for it's unique owner. Though extremly conveinet, network society is plagued with a singular problem--- computer viruses. To eliminate the viruses, people equip their NET NAVI's with combat program data called _BATTLE CHIP_'s. This electronic protection is called _VIRUS BUSTING_.

+Chapter I: Taking out the Fire+

"Lan! Your gonna be late! Will you wake up!? Lan!" A mysterious voice called at a 11 year old boy still sound asleep in bed. It took this boy, Lan, 20 minutes to wake up. Lan got up and looked at the time. "Oh great! It's already 5 minutes 'till school! I'm gonna be late again!" Lan said to himself. He looked over at his computer desk at a PET. MegaMan, Lan's blue custom navi appeared on the screen. "You know, if you would wake up earlier...we would'nt have this problem!" He snapped at Lan. Lan ignored him and grabbed the PET and ran out his room. He grabbed a waffle off the table and told his mother bye, as he closed the door behind him and headed into the streets of ACDC Town. 

As Lan got outside Mayl was waiting on him. She stood there, brown hair, brown eyes. She was also 11 and seems to always walk to school with Lan. Lan looked at her. "Why do we always have to walk to school together?" She looked up at him as they walked. "Because we have so much to talk about silly!" MegaMan rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, "She means SHE has so much to talk about, you just listen..." Mayl looked sorta concerned. "Have you heard about the ovens in peoples homes? Suddenly their doors get locked and their ovens spit out fire!" Lan really did'nt think nothing of it. "It's probally just a small glitch in a new model of a program" Mayl still looked worried as they walked into their homeroom, Class 2A. "I hope so..."

Lan walked into his class room. Somehow, he still had time to spare. He looked at one of his not so good freinds, Dex. A kinda chubby dark colored child. He was always on someone's case, and so is his Navi, GutsMan. Dex looked at him and yelled. "Lan! How 'bout a NetBattle? I'll cream 'ya!" Lan usualy rarin to go for a battle was interupted by the short one in the class, Yai. She was a small girl as she skipped a grade. "You know Netbattling is not allowed during class!" Dex snickered. "Leave it to the shorty to break someones one" Before Yai could get started, she was interupted by the bell, and their teacher, Mrs. Miyu walked in. 

Lan halfway feel asleep during the Mrs. Miyu's lectures. He was so bored by them that he ended up not paying attention and having no idea what to do on a test later on. After class Lan walked over to Dex. "Talk the junk now. Netbattle style!" Dex agreed and MegaMan was sent to an arena with his opponet, GutsMan on the other side. GutsMan immediatly come running like a whacko for a GutsPunch. MegaMan slid and dodged the punch and managed to land about 6 shots with his MegaBuster. GutsMan turned and did a Shockwave on the ground that MegaMan also dodged. He pulled out a Cannon on his MegaBuster and blasted GutsMan leaving GutsMan with only about 10% of his power left. GutsMan went wild and slammed the arena so hard it cracked. Evreywhere stepped on started breaking. MegaMan proved his skill against GutsMan by pulling out a barrier that stopped his attack and MegaMan fired the final shot from his Charged MegaBuster into GutsMan, deleting him. 

Dex looked in shock, "You may have beaten GutsMan, but don't get cocky!!" Lan rolled his eyes and left school and headed for home. In about 5 minutes he was home. He seen a van parked outside his house. As he walked inside there was a repairman dressed like man. Lan's mom looked at him. "Welcome home Lan. Don't bother this inspector here, go play on the and I'll fix you a snack" The repairman looked at Lan. "Yes! Evreyone's houses have been exploding, soooo I'm checking evreyone's control panels" Lan shrugged and walked into his room and transported MegaMan into the net.

MegaMan appeared on the net and took a walk around. He went by a shop and bought some new battle chips he could use later on. MegaMan then spotted, Yai's navi, Glyde. MegaMan ran up to him. "Glyde you look like your looking for something?" Glyde looked around. "Yes. Miss Yai's program has gotten lost. If you find it could you bring it to her NetArea? And kinda keep this hush-hush!" MegaMan nodded. "No problem!" MegaMan ran down toward the South area of Internet Area I. He spotted a wondering green program. He went and checked the program, which of course, had Yai's code on it. He grabbed the program and ran it to Glyde. When he got there, Glyde thanked him and gave him a "Glyde1" chip. MegaMan then disappeared from the net back into his PET. Lan then heared a scream. He urgently ran out of his room downstairs to see his oven spitting out fire! MegaMan spoke "It's what Mayl was talking about!" Lan knew how to fix the problem. MegaMan instantly knew what he was thinking, and Lan sent MegaMan into the net.

MegaMan appeared in the oven world. "Hmm? The whole place is going up in flames" Lan yelled "You got to find whatever is causing the fire and destroy it!" Megaman gave a thumbs up. "Got it!" MegaMan dahsed as fast as he could down a path that did'nt have any fire burning on it. As he went down a path he was ambushed by several Metool's. A type of yellow headed virus. Megaman fired at all of them with his Cannon chip and took care of them. MegaMan contiued on, as he came to a damaged program. He looked at it. "What happened?!" the program then attempted to reply "I tried to put…out the fire…Here…use this iceblock…program…it can put…out some …fire…" MegaMan watched helplessly as the program got deleted before his eyes. MegaMan continued on and cmae to a large wall of fire. He used the iceblock program and the fire was extinquished…for now. He ran further to see a firey figure ahead. But he could'nt reach it as his attention was directed toward a large red-orange ball in the air. It got bigger fast as it finnaly hit…knocking MegaMan unconious. Lan was shooken up by this. "MegaMan! Respond! Are you there!?" Lan watched on as there was nothing he could do. Suddenly he had an idea. He ran to his room and grabbed a powerful water gun and filled up to put out some of the oven fire. He then got close enough and restored MegaMan's data. MegaMan slowly got up. "Thanks Lan!" MegaMan then used the final piece of the iceblock program and walked to the firey figure.

"You're the one doing this! Why?" The firey Navi looked up "I am FireMan. I am looking for a program. Get out of here and burn!" MegaMan stared at him. "Whose your operator?!" FireMan laughed. And a familiar voice spoke "It's me!" Lan looked over to see the repairman! "Why are you doing this? I thought you were fixing our house!" The man spoke back to him. "Please. That was a coverup so I could hack the program. I am really Mr. Match! Fire expert of the World-3!" MegaMan stared FireMan down. "Your going down!" MegaMan pulled out an FireSword from his MegaBuster. "I'll fight fire with fire!" He ran toward FireMan and flung down the fire sword at him. He was hit directly in the shoulder, but was unaffected. While MegaMan was still mid-air, FireMan lifted up his arm and fired a direct hit of fire at MegaMan's torso knocking him back and zapping about 25% of his lifepower at the same time. FireMan fired 6 firey balls from his mouth as they exploded in random area's Surrounding MegaMan. Lan looked on hoepsly as MegaMan was getting slaughtered by FireMan. "MegaMan! I have idea. You may have to go a few seconds without a battle chip…Combine, the 3 Cannon's in C-D-E order!" MegaMan nodded and went on the defensive as he ran to the opposite side of FireMan. After around 30seconds, his MegaBuster was temporarly replaced with the Cannon, and he glowed and flashed a white flash. He was currently invincble as he fired the cannon up to 6 times zapping 98% of FireMan's power. FireMan dropped to his knees and tried to get up. While he was doing this, MegaMan fired a charged MegaBuster shot at FireMan that made direct contact with his chest, and he started to explode…as he was deleted from the net. Lan smirked! "Now why did you do this?" Mr.Match laughed at him. "It does'nt matter! I already have the Fire Super Program from your oven! World Domination is close…eh…probally should'nt have told you that. Farewell!" Lan kciked the counter. "He's gone…" MegaMan transported out of the net back into Lan's PET. Lan ate supper, and around 10:00PM he decided his day was rough and he would go ahead and go to bed. He went to sleep and a new day was coming tommorow…

Elsewhere Mr. Match returned to a room with other starange people. A old looking man looked at them. "You failed?" Mr. Match smirked. "FireMan was deleted but I got the Fire Super Program!" the old shadowy man looked at him. "Excellent work my servant." Mr. Match was in pride. "Thank you Lord, Wily!" As the man Wily looks onto a document he laughs. The Wood Program is next!


	2. I Hate Substitute Teachers

+Chapter II: I Hate Substitute Teachers…+

"Lan! Not again! Watch, your gonna be late! Geez it's a track record!" MegaMan kept yelling from across the room, as Lan, the same as ever, was almost impossible to wake up. After that another 20 minutes passed and Lan finnaly woke up. MegaMan rolled his eyes. "You know, you would'nt have to rush so much if you would wake up faster in the mornings."

"Gee, thanks. I feel soooo much better now!" MegaMan laughed. "Oh well." Lan hurried and got dressed and ran downstairs into the kitchen. He did'nt have time to spare as breakfast was not even ready yet. He went ahead and went outside. When Lan got outside of his house he dashed for the school. When he was around 25 yards away he heard the bell ring. "Shoot! I'm late!" He dashed for the school entrance, and went inside. He walked through the hall's quietly and arrived at his classroom. Instead of using the front door he opened the noisless, back door and stepped into the class. He tip-toed all the way to his seat and sat down. "Whew" he wiped a small drop of sweat from his forhead.

But there was something different. Mrs. Miyu was not at her desk. Instead there was a man. A Brown hair tall man, with round glasses. He also talked weird. "Your teahcer, huh, Mrs. Miyu, is sick, huh. Soooo I'll be teaching your class today, huh." Lan had weird thoughts about this man as why did he say ''huh'' after so many words. "My name is Mr. Higsby!" Mr. Higsby, looked at his desk and looked up. "Now I want you all to do math drills!" Lan sighed at this thought as he hated math. So did pretty much evreyone else in the classroom. Mr. Higsby finnaly took a trip out of the room for a few minutes. Dex being a brave kid, jumped up, ran to the teahcer's desk and copied all of the answers. He told them to pretty much evreyone else in the room. 10 minutes later Mr. Higsby returned to the classroom. "Now, huh, I want all of you to transport your Navi's into the Net. Lan smiled. Now this was a ''subject'' he liked. The class did so. So did Mr. Higsby. Noone noticed but Mayl. But Mr. Higsby left the room after doing so. She wondered why…

"Warning! Warning! Warning!" The computerized blackboard flashed "Warning!" over and over. Then suddenly on the net, the entire class's Navi's were all blasted down by mysterious spheres with a random number on them. Lan looked on. "MegaMan! Are you ok!?" MegaMan stood up and shook his head. "I'm fine…but it looks like the other Navi's have lost suffcient data!" Lan looked on hopelessly. "Find the main computer area for the school! Maybe something is there!" MegaMan nodded in agreedment. 

MegaMan took off down a narrow path of the Network. Before MegaMan could even get far, he was attacked by 2 dash viruses. They dashed through MegaMan. He was taken by surprise as they circled around and hit him in his back. He jumped up and landed on one of them as it dashed forward. The other one heading for MegaMan flew at high speeds. MegaMan jumped at the last second and they collided behind him. He contiued on a straightforward course, Then he came to a branch Pathway. "MegaMan! Go left! So far the Network seems to be designed like the school Halls!" MegaMan nodded at Lan's idea. 

He continued on and was stopped suddenly. A strong electrical surge filled his body. He could'nt move as his body was paralyzed by the shock. "Lan…I c-can't move. Do something!" Lan looked on, and ran off. He ran out of his classroom and down the hall, down to the first floor. He ran past a door and he was knocked down my Mr. Higsby! "Oh. Sorry, huh!" Lan shook his head and stood back up. Suspiciously he ran into the room where Mr. Higsby ran out of. He saw a computer that had frozen from data corruption. "I bet this is causing a block in the Network!" He cleared the computer and looked at his PET. MegaMan started moving again. "Thanks Lan!" Lan nodded and MegaMan continued on. He ran past and ignored the Metool's and other small viruses. He finnaly was stopped by a laser gate. "Lan! There's a password required! How many desk are in room 5A? Lan thought for a second. "Uh. 15!" MegaMan entered the code and the door opened. He continued on only to run into a door again. "Lan! How many books are under H-J?" Lan ran out of the classroom and headed for the library. He went to the computer and counted. "Uh…there's 26!" MegaMan entered the password and once again continued on. He came to another door. "Lan I can see a Navi ahead!! But there's no hint for a password!?" Lan looked confused "Uh. Lets try anything!" MegaMan started entering random numbers between 1-99. After about 12 tries he got it right at 57. "MegaMan you got it. Now find out who that Navi is!" MegaMan walked forward and the Navi came into the light. MegaMan looked at the sorta tall, odd, circiut looking navi. "Who are you?!" The Navi looked at MegaMan through a glass like head. "I am NumberMan! And I am the one who is spreading the virus throughout the Network! And I have already sent what I need! Now the children will all be hypnotized into performing NetCrimes! MegaMan looked at him, with angry eyes. "I can't forgive you! I'll stop you!" MegaMan ran forward at him sliding behind him, and firing with his MegaBuster. NumberMan threw a green sphere with a 12 on it. As MegaMan's shots hit it it dropped down to 7. Finnaly MegaMan backed away a little as NumberMan threw 3 Spheres at him with a 12, 7, and a 24 on them. MegaMan was hit by 1 of them and he fell to one knee. "those spheres pack a wallop! I just lost 20% of my data because of them!" Lan looked on wondering how to stop it. "MegaMan! Shoot them! Evreytime you do the number drops…maybe when it hits zero it will explode!" MegaMan nodded and fired the one coming at him. He fired at it and when it dropped to Zero it exploded mid-air. NumberMan started getting angry. He threw another one and MegaMan hit it with a HiCannon blowing it up in his face. "You think you have me all figured out huh!?" NumberMan threw his hands up and a dice fell on MegaMan. When it hit it blew up. "Lan! This is new! I already just lost 50% from those die!" Lan looked on hopelessly. "I know. One more and you'll be…" NumberMan threw his hands up and a TimeBomb appeared with a 3 on it…then a 2. "MegaMan use these 2 chips!" The TimeBomb hit 0 and it exploded. The smoke cleared, and MegaMan was still standing…and a small blue barrier could be seen fading. Lan's plan was to use a barrier at the last second. MegaMan's MegaBuster, turned into what looked like something that resembled FireMan's arm. MegaMan kept running and held it up and fired a strong force of fire at NumberMan. It hit him directly, and a giant explosion occurred, filling the School Network with smoke…


	3. Why Do Rocks Have To Be So HardHeaded?

+Chapter III: Why Do Rock's Have To Be So Hard-Headed?!+

The smoke cleared and MegaMan was standing with his arm's crossed. "Good Riddens!" A mysterious voice came outta nowhere. "No! huh, NumberMan been deleted, huh! No! No! No!" Lan recognized the voice. "Mr. Higsby. Your game is over!" Lan ran to the main computer room, to find Mr. Higsby standing there, still in shock. He looked at Lan. "I'm sorry. Evil was wrong huh! Mrs. Miyu, is in the gym room…I locked her up there." Lan shook his head. "Why did you do this?" Higsby looked up at the ceiling. "I did it for the money…so that I could buy some rare Battle Chips" Lan and Higsby walked into the gym room and untied Mrs. Miyu. They explained evreything. Lan walked away and left the school.

He was gonna walk home but he changed his mind. "Hey MegaMan. Lets go see my dad at work!" MegaMan nodded in agreement. Lan headed for the Metroline and saw a sign. "Due to a bug on the net the Metroline is closed." Lan stood there and thought about it. "MegaMan! It's virus bustin' time!" Lan ran home and transported MegaMan into the net. MegaMan immediately headed for the Metroline area. After about 15 minutes of walking he came to a stop as there was a digital sign up. "No Trespassers! Dex's area!" MegaMan looked up. "Looks like We'll need permission from ole sour Dex to get in!" Lan shook in disappointment. "Okay. Lets go try!" Lan left home and went to Dex's house. He knocked and Dex let him in. "Dex! Can I have permission to access your part of the net?" Dex laughed at his request. "If you can defeat my more powerful GutsMan you can!" Lan had no choiced, and agreed to the battle. MegaMan and GutsMan were transported to a arena, and the NetBattle began. MegaMan ran toward GutsMan, only to be knocked down by a flying GutsPunch. "Lan! He's got some new moves!" "Better watch out MegaMan!" MegaMan ducked below the next flying one and turned his MegaBuster to a FighterSword, that was given as a gift. MegaMan jumped in the air and headed diagnol toward GutsMan and slashed the sword at him. GutsMan not having enough data, was deleted. Lan looked at Dex. "Now are you gonna give me access?" Dex nodded and Lan transported MegaMan back into the net via Dex's computer. 

MegaMan walked through. "Hmm…this is a different area of the net…resembles Dex…That's for sure." MegaMan walked a short distance and was knocked down by a Dash Virus, but it looked like it was made of fire! MegaMan ducked under its 2nd attack and jumped above it and came down on it with a AquaSword. It was disentegrated instantly probally from a weakness to water. MegaMan walked on to a uprise in the net and from where he was he could see a large rock formation from a distance. He ran on toward it and going through a few branches. After a while, he arrived at what the formation now revealed as a "Navi" MegaMan looked up to the large Navi. "Who are you? Are you responsible for this!?" The Rock-navi looked still. "Gok. Gok Gok!" MegaMan could'nt understand anything the Navi was saying. But behind it he could see the metroline program with a giant boulder on it. "Lan! This Navi is responsible for the 

metroline problem!" Lan looked at it curiously. "According to the ID System it's StoneMan….Oh well! Execution time then!"

MegaMan knew a direct attack at it would'nt work like normal. Instead MegaMan went around it to behind it. StoneMan slammed its Fist down to the ground causing boulders to fall from the sky. They started landing and one crushed MegaMan, as it was unexpected. MegaMan started firing in the sky destroying around 10 tons of boulders. MegaMan ran to the front of StoneMan and threw a bomb at it. But it only knocked about 5% of StoneMan's data off. "Lan! Attacks are'nt doing too well! His body is thick!" MegaMan changed his MegaBuster hand into GutsMan hand. He punched the air and it flew off slamming into StoneMan's right Shoulder forming some cracks. "That worked! It took him down 25%!" Lan looked on at StoneMan. "Keep your guard up!" MegaMan fired a GutsPunch after GutsPunch. Totaling to 3, leaving StoneMan with 20% of data left. StoneMan's hand disappeared. MegaMan assumed it was from data lost. MegaMan turned around at a crack sound to see a large flash. MegaMan opend his eyes and he was on the ground. "Lan…His hands have a mind of their own…their shooting beams!!" Lan smiled "Wthout his hands he's like a sitting duck…er Stone! Get in close and hit him again." MegaMan smirked and ran as fast as he could and fired a GutsPunch when he got 1 foot away. The Punch tore through his torso and flew on. StoneMan's body cracked up all over and he fell off the side of the net. "Good job, MegaMan!" MegaMan walked forward and shot the Boulder breaking it off the Metroline program. "Lan! Let's go!" Lan transported MegaMan out of the net and left Dex's house. "MegaMan we'll have to go tommorow. It's too late to go now…" MegaMan frowned. "Bummer." Lan headed home and as soon as he got home he went to sleep. Taking down 2 Navi's bent on world ruling…that's no eays task…anyone could say, these boy's deserve a rest…


	4. And The Computer Froze On Me Again

+Chapter IV: And The Computer Froze On Me Again.+

Lan's mom walkked into his room and shook him to wake him up. "Lan! Don't forget. You have Saturday school today!" Lan was good at waking up on Saturdays but we got up he groaned. "Why in freak do we have school on Saturday!?" Lan's mom crossed her arms and frowned. "Sorry lan, but the water's not working. So I could'nt fix breakfast this morning." Lan did'nt worry about it but he headed for school. The second he got outside…there was Mayl. Lan groaned again. "Lan, did you have water this morning? I did'nt even get tp wash my face this morning!" Lan shook his head in response as they walked into the school parking lot. "Look Lan. No water here either!!" Lan started thinking. "Something's up!" Lan walked into his classroom and sat down. The bell rung and Mrs. Miyu walked into the room. "Well lucky yall! Class is cancelled due to water shortage! And don't walk around a lot, You'll get thirsty!" Lan walked out of his school back into the streets of ACDC town. "Lan lets go to the SciLab. Lets Tell them whats going on" Lan agreed and went to the Metroline and headed for the SciLab. 

Lan walked out of the Metroline and headed toward the huge building. He walked into the first door labeled "Water Works". He went to the front desk and stood in line as he overheard the conversation. 

"You're an official NetBattler? May I see your ID Card?"

"Here…"

"Eugine Chaud? Sorry I doughted you. Just put your ID card in the elevator."

The boy that looked his age turned around. "Get out of my way" He sorta shoved Lan out the way and walked into the Elevator. "Jerk!" MegaMan laughed at this. Lan forgot about it and walked to the counter. "May I go to the floor and talk to someone?" The clerk shook her head. "Only employees and ONBA members are allowed in." Lan frowned at this. "Lets go see dad. Maybe he can help!" Lan walked to the Scilab Area and went to the clerk. "I'm Lan Hikari, my dad is on the second floor can I see him?" The clerk smiled and opened the elevator for him and he went down. Lan walked into his dad's office but noone was there. "Hmm…dad's not here…" Lan looked at the Lab Smock and saw his Dad's ID card. He had an idea of suing his Dad's ID t get on the elevator…"I'll just take this for now!" Lan took it and returned to the 1st floor. He walked toward the WaterWorks area and when noone was looking…entered the Elevator.

Lan arrived at the 2nd floor. He stepped out of the elevator and walked through the large room. He walked to a large steel door that was propped open. Lan walked into the Pump room to see evreything had stopped. After looking around he walked into the computer room and saw a man. "Excuse me. But the water has stopped." The man looked at him. "My name's Dr. Froid, but I already know of the water problem." Lan shrugged and walked out of the Computer Room. MegaMan had a strange expression. "Lan is'nt it weird? I mean how come they haven't fixed the problem by now?" Lan shrugged his shoulders "I dunno. I was wondering the same thing, I got an idea. Let's wait in dad's office till evreyone goes home for lunch. Then we can have a look around ourselfs!" MegaMan looked on having no other choice. Lan walked into his Dad's office and and sat down and while waiting for Noon prepared MegaMan for going into the Net of the WaterWorks.

"Finnaly! It's Noon! Lets go Lan!" Lan stood up and walked back into the 2nd floor of the WaterWorks Area. Lan walked toawrad the computer room but stopped at the door. "Lan! I hear clicking! Someone's in there!" Lan looked a little worried. "I think we'll be okay. Let's find a place to transport you into the Net." Lan walked to what seemed to be a computerized Cooler. Lan found a port and transported MegaMan into the net. Suddenly a woman came out of the elevator. "What are you doing!?" Lan quickly responded "I got lost. I was about to leave!" The woman gave a mean look. "Well hurry up!" She left the room but Lan ignored her and MegaMan contiued on the net. "Lan! There's a problem…The entire Net is frozen!" Lan looked at it. "I see…maybe that's what is takin so long… Lets fix it!" MegaMan ran on he had trouble walking across the ice as it was slippery. After a deep travel into the net he came upon a red Navi. This Navi had a sword on one arm and was looking around. "You a World-3 Navi?!" the red navi slashed at MegaMan with his sword. "How dare you call me one of those World-3 Lackeys!" After this a mysterious voice called out. "What is it ProtoMan?" Lan's eyes widen. As he thought to himself. "I recognize that voice…" ProtoMan looked up. "Load Chaud, There's no sign on the Navi causing the ice." ProtoMan transported out of the net. MegaMan looked on. "Lan…that Navi had some power behind his sword!" MegaMan forgot about that and contiued on his travel until he came across a digital water faucet. MegaMan turned it on and water poured onto some of the ice. Making the impossible to travel on ice…normal ground, MegaMan turned the water back off and contiued his path.. As he continued on, a giant bubble flew at him. It was obvious something that appeared as a spiky fish was firing at him. He dodge the projectiles fast and fired an Electrical shot at the fish blowing it up from weakness. MegaMan contiued on and ran and saw the Pump System. But it was frozen in thick ice. "Lan! I found the Pump Program…but its frozen big time!" Lan looked at it. "A fire attack would melt it…" MegaMan pulled out his 

Fire Sword and Prepared an attack. "Uff!" Lan looked on fast "MegaMan what happened!?" "Lan! It's an ambush!" two Polar Bear looking Navi's stood Before MegaMan. MegaMan knew there was about to be a fight. He charged up the Fire sword and ran toward them. The 2 Bear viruses moved beside of each other and fired double ice shots. They formed together into a single Ice Blast and made contact. MegaMan was partially frozen on his left arm and both of his legs. He struggled as he could'nt move.He used his remaining arm to punch the ice. He struggled as the Bear viruses came charging at him. "MegaMan, Charge your buster! It should overheat and melt the ice!" MegaMan blinked at this order and did so. After a red glow came from the ice, it started melting. Finnaly as soon as the 2 bear viruses got less than a foot away he slashed at them with the FireSword. It slashed them in 2 pieces and the pieces went in opposite directions and disolved mid-air. "Good work MegaMan. Now destroy the ice!" MegaMan fired over a couple dozen charged shots and destroyed the ice on the pump system. Lan transported MegaMan out of the net.

"Lan! Let's go see if the water is fixed!" Lan ran to the elevator and headed down to the first floor. He ran as fast as he could, heading through the Metroline. He exited the Metroline and headed for his school. He stood at the entrance. He slowly walked toward the school fountain. "Well…MegaMan…there's water…"

MegaMan looked at it. "Yeah…but it looks really nasty…" There was a loud ''thud'' and Lan turned around to see a man stumbling. "W…water…I need water…" The man contiued on and stumbled his head in the dirty water. "No! mister! Don't drink that!" The man ignored him and did so anyway! The man fainted. "Lan! You got a phone call!" Lan answered. "Same child as before. I told you to stay out of my way! The true problem was in the Water Filtering System! Your poisoning citzens. Stay out of my way!" Lan girred at this. He could not stand Chaud. Even though he made a serious mistake the least Chaud could do is help instead of critizing. Lan walked out of the school parking lot and heard some thumping in the car across from Higsby's chip shop. Lan walked over and looked in the window. It was Dr. Froid's son! Lan opened the door and untied the child. He stood up. "Lan! The World-3 took my dad hostage and made my dad freeze the Water Network! Here use these!" He took a "NoteData" and a "Faucet Program". "Lan! There was a digital faucet missing the handle on the net! That must be it…" Lan nodded and ran back to the WaterWork headquaters.

Lan walked back to the 2nd floor of the WaterWorks and ran to the computer room where he heard someone typing. He banged on the door. "Dr. Froid! Your son's OK! We found him!" Lan frowned at the unhearable situation. Lan returned to the cooler and transported MegaMan into the net. "MegaMan! Find the alternate path and use that program!" MegaMan ran to the location he had seen earlier. He had to hurry as the citicenz of ACDC town were thirsting to death. He dodged flying projectile's and attacks from dozens of viruses. He did'nt have time for it so he ignored them. Finnaly after a not so short run he to a impossible frozen floor with a digital faucet above it. Of course this one had no handle. MegaMan climbed up to it, and activated the program. "Lan! It fit's perfectly!" Lan watched on as MegaMan melted the ice and contiued on the new path. MegaMan walked slowly as he has'nt seen this area of the net. This part of the Network was frozen all over. Finnaly MegaMan could see he was closing in to the dead-end. He ran faster and came to a halt. There was a small Navi. A light blue one with a siberia looking outfit. It turned around and stared at MegaMan. MegaMan stared at it for a few seconds. "Are you the one responsible for freezing the Net?!" The Navi did'nt answer and turned his head. Froid's voice came outta of the sky. "IceMan? What is it?"

IceMan looked back at MegaMan. "There is a Navi challenging us!" Lan immeidately was ready to stop Froid. "Dr. Froid! Your son's ok! I found him!" Froid grunted. "Stop your lies! I Must stop all. Or the World-3 will keep my son! IceMan!" MegaMan got ready. "Lan…Looks like we have no choice…"

Lan watched on. "Fine. Battle Routine Set!" "Execute!"

A round sphere appeared in MegaMan's hand. He ran to IceMan's left side and threw the sphere at him. IceMan blew the sphere and it was frozen in mid-air. It fell to the ground and exploded into dust. "Uh-oh…MegaMan watch out!" MegaMan dodged his ice shots as they flew. IceMan jumped behind MegaMan and threw a IceBomb at his back. He was thrusted forward and slammed into the Frozen Filter System. MegaMan slowly stood up as he lost sufficent data in the shot. MegaMan slowly ran to IceMan's left side and threw a 6-sided Dice at him. It landed by his feet and flashed red. It exploded on him. MegaMan ran in and got above IceMan. He aimed his MegaBuster at his face. "Now will you listen to me IceMan!?" Froid's voice came up again. "My…son…the World-3 will hurt him now…" Lan shook his head" No here. Look at this note from him. I found him in a car and untied him. But we have to fix this Water Network!" IceMan stood back up. He started sucking in air and the ice on the Filter System broke off. The Filter System was finnaly unfrozen along with the rest of the network. MegaMan smiled. "That's a nice finish…" Froid suddenly gasped "Oh no! During all this I forgot to protect the 'Water Super Program'!!" MegaMan's eyes widen. "That's one of the 4 super programs!!" MegaMan and IceMan ran off to it's location. 

After a distant travel They arrived to it. There was a clown looking Navi at it. Who was many colors. ProtoMan was also there. "ProtoMan! Let me help!" ProtoMan turned to see MegaMan after hearing this voice. At that moment the colored Navi transported out of the Net. Froid looked on. "Ususaly that programis used for making fresh tasting water…but I don't think the World-3 want's it for that…" Chaud's voice erupted. "You foolish boy! Because of you…he got away! ProtoMan. Leave the Net!" MegaMan watched ProtoMan transport out. "Man…" 

Somewhere deep in the moutains, a familiar group stands…

"All our Plans are failing lately"

"Were having some funding problems too sir."

"This will definitely slow down the World-3 plot! A Official Netbattler?"

"No. A civilian Navi. Lan Hikari. And MegaMan."

"hmm…Lan…Hikari?"

"Don't worry sir. I have a plan" 


End file.
